The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent, Kalanchoe ‘Early Pink’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana referred to as Kalanchoe ‘Little Sun’. The cross pollination was made in September of 2013 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Aruba Sunrise’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell in February of 2014 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Aruba Sunrise’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in April 2014. Kalanchoe ‘Aruba Sunrise’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.